Damon Albarn
"All of which makes me anxious, at times unbearably so." - Damon Albarn 'Damon Albarn, '''born March 23, 1968, is an award winning British musician, 1990s pop culture icon, collaboration junkie, ''normal junkie, and inaugurated OBE. Albarn is the lead songwriter and vocalist for the bands Blur, The Good The Bad & The Queen, and Rocket Juice & The Moon. He also has a large collection of solo works, including three operas (Monkey: Journey to the West, Dr. Dee, and Wonder.land), two international collaborative outfits (Mali Music and Africa Express), a number of film scores (such as Ravenous ''and 101 Reykjavík), and one album (Everyday Robots). Despite frequent production assistance since the band's inception, Damon (''alongside partner-in-crime Jamie Hewlett) has a tumultuous history with Gorillaz, often taking full credit for their discography, hijacking appointed interviews, leaking content, and even performing in place of the band on numerous occasions. This, combined with his eerily similar singing voice to band frontman 2-D, has led some to believe he may in fact be the mastermind begind Gorillaz's music, with the band being nothing more than animated pictures drawn by the dastardly Hewlett... ...but, to most, he's just considered a (very talented) head case. Background Damon, eldest son of artist Keith and Hazel Albarn, grew up among a notably bohemian, liberal lifestyle, in Leytonstone, East London. As early as six years old, the wanker was already going to Osmonds concerts, joining his parents in primarily listening to obscure styles of music and preferring alternative ways of life. In modern terms, Albarn was raised as "A Hipster". Digging into an eclectic barrel of musical styles thanks to his eccentric childhood, he eventually wormed his way up into later grade school life as a drama student with a penchant for musicality, leading him to meet some guy named Graham Coxon. The two got together as mates do (via pissing contest over a pair of Brogues), and eventually, in the following years, formed Blur; alongside Dave Rowntree and Alex James. They released a really bum record, but quickly made up for it, suddenly having all their immediately-following records cause them to quickly escalate into superstardom; becoming the faces of Britpop alongside their "rivals" of the time, Oasis. After a while, things quickly started to reek of Beatle, as everyone in the band began to hate each other. Following Damon's break up with long-time lover Justine Frischmann (of the group Elastica), he found himself working on Blur's seminal album, 13, before promptly fucking off and living in an apartment flat with an also heart-broken and disillusioned Jamie Hewlett. Ever since, Damon and Jamie, lovers at heart, have led a beautiful relationship. Through their highs and lows, the lovely lovers continue to serve as an example of true romantic devotion. Gallery damon kid.jpg|Damon Albarn, image taken 2019 (image courtesy of "Rise of the Ogre") kAfDQa5.jpg|old Halloween photo, 1999 thom yorke.jpg|Thom Yorke DAMONHAND.jpg|Damon realizing he has hands 6011-damon-albarn.jpg|Damon, deep in thought Damon and jamie and gorillaz.jpg|Damon and Jamie posing with Gorillaz, 2000 gorillaz early picture.jpg|the 2000s summed up into a similarly unfortunate image charts of darkness.jpg|Damon and Jamie, after being abused by Gorillaz in "Charts of Darkness" damon rhinestone.png|Damon in the Rhinestone Eyes video grandpaz.jpg|Two hecklers intimidate an unsuspecting photographer damon bike.jpg|Damon making his way to steal the next Gorillaz album damon jamie interview.jpg|Two men in an interview on an unknown channel, unknown year itduewwjvppz.jpg|Damon, holding Gorillaz member 2-D hostage blur jamie cover.jpg|Damon and his grade school friends, drawn by an actual madman nme-march-2010.jpg|Being sedated by Murdoc and Cyborg for the cover of NME magazine now now interview cover.jpg|Damon and Jamie steal the publicity for basically no reason, 2018 damon drawn by jamie.jpg|A policeman's description of Damon Albarn (illustrated on a napkin by Jamie Hewlett)